Sokkla the Parody
by sparkly red ribbon
Summary: <html><head></head>Sokka and Azula begin their inevitable journey towards true love...</html>
1. Chapter 1

AN: I just wanted to write something, anything! And this is what came out. Hope you enjoy ;D

* * *

><p><em>Sokkla the Parody<em>

Sokka was walking along the dirt trail he had found, scavenging for food and firewood for the gang back at the camp. He was not familiar with the Earth Kingdom, and he did not know what type of food he would find, if any at all. As he walked twigs broke beneath his feet, but he had the feeling that he was being watched. He could hear the breaking of twigs that weren't in step with his. When he paused, the sounds kept coming and he realized somebody was walking towards him, but the casualness of the steps gave him the impression it was only a coincidence.

He saw a squirrel-mouse-thingy, and quickly forgot about the stranger. He crouched, and just as he was about to pounce with his boomerang, a whirl of blue fire hit the squirrel, killing it on the spot.

Blue fire could only mean one thing…

Sure enough her armored figure walked casually out of the darkness and towards the now overdone meat.

"Azula!" She looked sharply towards him, startled.

"You!...You're with the avatar!"

"…Shit- ATTAAAAACK!" he charged at her, but she quickly dodged him, reaching for the very dead squirrel. She grabbed it and started to walk away.

"Wait!" she turned around, curious.

"Isn't this the part where you try and kidnap me?" She made a face of annoyance and curiousity.

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"To keep me hostage for the avatar? Or to torture me for information?" She almost smiled.

"If I were going to kidnap somebody, wouldn't I kidnap somebody a little more…_important_?"

"But I'm the only man! You're supposed to kidnap me so we fall in love! It's commonly known as Sokkla, or less commonly Sok-zula."

"If I were going to fall in love with one of you, I'd rather it'd be somebody-like I said- a little more _important._ Maybe the Avatar."

"But he's only 12!"

"He's still a lot manlier than _you_. I mean, he's the _avatar_."

"But…but...I'm the make-the-plan guy, just like you. And I'm supposed to understand you better than anybody else and also you're supposed to not be as cool headed as we all thought and then you have a breakdown and then I help you feel better and then you secretly like me but won't tell me and then you're supposed to actually kill me but then you can't because you love me and then we either live happily ever after or pretend it never happened usually the second one."

"…Excuse me?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!...Did I say something? No, I don't think so…."

"..Right."

"well…bye…"

"bye…" Sokka started to walk off wondering if he should be thankful or disappointed….

"PSYCHE! GET BACK HERE WATER PEASANT!" he was grabbed forcefully from behind.

"W-what? What's going on? I thought you wanted somebody important!"

"You're being kidnapped, and you can't bend so you have no chance of escape! We're going back to the ship!"

"But were miles away from ocean!"

"That's completely irrelevant. You're being put into the darkest, scariest prison there is, but don't worry, I'll come visit you every day and tell you my problems as we sail back to the fire kingdom because you refused to tell me information."

"But that doesn't even make sense!"

"It will as we inevitably fall in love given that we have so much in common."

"…Right, I understand completely now."

"Yes. This is the part where I beat you into submission."

"..W-what?" He saw a blue flame. "I don't think I like Sokkla anymore…" and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Katara piqued her head as she heard a distant scream. "What if that was Sokka?"<p>

"What? Nah, Sokka's perfectly fine. He's only been gone for 7 hours, he's sure to come back any minute now."

"...Right! No reason to worry!" she smiled, putting her attention back to her soup.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not sure this deserves it lol but reviews are always welcome :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 of the Epic Sokkla Parody_

Sokka woke up groggily, finding his surroundings to be the inside of a fire nation ship. More specifically, a fire nation dungeon. He patiently waited for Azula to come as he knew she would.

But first a couple of generic fire nation guards came and unlocked the door. The came inside the cell with purpose, intimidating Sokka. They brashly picked him up by the elbows and threw him against the wall. He could hear her footsteps before he saw her. She strolled into the room, serene as if she was walking through a rose garden. Though he supposed to her, this was the fire nation equivalent. She stopped behind the guards, as if for protection.

"_Where's the avatar?_" one of them yelled harshly, and he wondered it talking like that hurt.

"…What? If it's the avatar you wanted, why did we leave the island?"

The guards stopped, apparently confused. One of them looked back for reassurance.

"Princess?"

"Well it's obvious, isn't it?"

"…No."

"Then I suppose you don't deserve to know. Guards, continue the interrogation." The punched him and thrust him against the wall again for effect.

"Now where is the avatar?Tell us, or else!"

"Well OBVIOUSLY the avatar is back in the earth kingdom where we WERE! Next question?"

"_Don't play smart! Exactly where in the earth kingdom is he?_"

"How about EXACTLY WHERE WE WERE BEFORE YOU ALL KIDNAPPED ME!"

The guards looked back at Azula and she nodded.

"That's enough guards." She walked up to Sokka, cupping his chin softly, looking down keenly at his now bruised face. "Thank you for your cooperation, water peasant."

"You're welcome?" She stared continuously, and the moment to Sokka seemed to last forever, if not for the intensity of her stare, then for how the gold of her eyes seemed so sure and confident he imagined for a moment, just a moment, that everything was going to be ok. What exactly was going to be ok he wasn't sure, but that everything was going to be fine…

"Guards- leave us alone. I wish to interrogate him further by myself." The nodded vigorously, leaving without a word.

She stared at him for another moment, and Sokka wondered what she was going to ask him. She sighed.

"So yesterday I was with Ty Lee and Mai, and Mai just _couldn't_ stop talking about Zuko. I mean my god; doesn't she have anything else to talk about? And Ty Lee just encourages it, she so flirtatious with everybody, she talks about boys all the time and I just tire of it; I mean why do girls obsess over boys? It's so useless, romance is for housewives, not for women on the battlefield, and definitely not for women of our caliber on a mission of top-most importance, and also this morning the ship kept breaking down, it was _such_ a hassle…"

Oh. It was _this_ part. Sokka listened as hard as he could as she blabbered on, fearing the worst if he didn't.

THREE HOURS LATER

"…and the Avatar, don't even get me started on him. I mean, why doesn't change his outfit? Doesn't he realize his air bending clothes make him stick out like a sore thumb…"

"Azula."

"And his stupid pet appa, or whatever he's called, its just so BIG and FURRY-

"AZULA!"

"What! Can't you see I'm sharing valuable information with you that you should value because I've never opened up like this to anybody in my entire life before?"

"Well can you make it a little more interesting? I'm BORED! This is worse than the interrogation!"

"This is the part you're supposed to enjoy, because I talk to you it takes your mind off the horrible situation you're in, and it makes you realize I have a heart just like everybody else, and if you listen well later I'll be nicer to you and end up sparing your life 'cause I developed feelings for you."

"Yeah, that's nice. Can we get to the part of the story where something happens to you guys, and I'm needed for some reason, and after that I'm allowed to roam freely on the ship and enter your room? That's the part where we end up doing it. I want that part."

…

Oops…said too much.

She kicked him in the gut. He groaned out, disappointed. She picked him up by the shirt and looked calm but deadly as she spoke in her softest voice.

"No Sokka, that part doesn't happen in _this_ story. This is a more violent, sadistic story where we have sex _in_ the prison cell, and I once again beat you into submission as I'm doing it."

Sokka gave her a look of pure fear as she leaned in, touching his collar more gently, almost stroking it.

"I…Why can't you just submit and I get to be your hero like the other stories?"

"That's because that's not Sokkla. That's Suka or whoever else people pair you up with."

"I…I think I prefer that one!"

"That's too bad, because you're the only one."

"You mean people like it when you beat me up and rape me?"

She said in her softest voice yet, "They _love_ it."

Sokka croaked, fearing for the worst. As she leaned in for the kiss he realized she was like a parasite, eating away at his insides, taking the best for itself and disposing of the remains, never leaving, seemingly painless until it begins…


End file.
